Expansion character
Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Pending Characters None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9. Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser *Metal Mario *Mr. L *Sir Grodus *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario *F.L.U.D.D. *King Boo *Rosalina *Birdo Kirby Universe *Mr. Bright & Shine *Knuckle Joe *Nightmare (Kirby) *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Ghost Kirby Legend of Zelda Universe *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Young Link *Young Zelda *Vaati *Skull Kid *Toon Zelda *Navi Pokemon Universe *Pichu Bros. *Lucario *Meowth *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Trainer 2 *Pokemon trainer 3 *Pokemon Trainer 4 *Solrock & Lunatone *Raiku *Suicune *Regigigas *Giratina *Entei Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Roy *Lyn *Ike *Black Knight Warioware Universe *Ashley (Warioware) *9-Volt *Jimmy T Star Fox Universe *Wolf *Krystal Earthbound/Mother Universe *Lucas *Ninten *Llyod (Earthbound) *Ana *Teddy *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Porky *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Claus Famicon System Universe *R.O.B. Pikmin Universe *Pikmin & Olimar Sonic Universe *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic *Dr. Eggman Kingdom Hearts Universe *Axel *Roxas *Amnel Rayman Universe *Rayman Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash *Crunch *Coco *Cortex *N. Gin *N. Brio *Ripper Roo *Pasadena *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *N. Tropy Mortal Kombat Universe *Subzero *Scorpion *Taven *Noob *Reptile *Shao Kahn *Liu Kang *Cyrax *Baraka *Sektor *Daegon *Jax *Kitana *Mileena *Sonya *Raiden *Smoke *Nightwolf *Motaro *Blaze *Jade *Tanya *Ashrah *Kira *Sindel *Li Mei *Acid *Liu Kang [MK2] *Sub-zero [MK4] *Jax [MK3] *Sub-Zero [MK3] *Kitana [MK2] *Shang Tsung *Taja *Tremor Spyro the Dragon Universe *Spyro the Dragon SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy Drawn Together Universe *Ling-Ling Digimon Universe *Guilmon *Veemon *Black Guilmon Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *Syndrome Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom *Vlad *Dark Danny *Ember *Fright knight *Undergrowth Naruto Universe *Sakura *Rock Lee *Kakashi *Gaara Lilo & Stitch Universe *Stitch Tales of Symphonia Universe *Colette NES Universe *NES Donkey Kong *SNES Kirby *NES Samus *Balloon Fighter *NES Peach *NES Mario *NES Link *NES Bowser Fan Characters *Grange *The Internet *Dark Fire Kirby *Fireguy *Shadow Kirby *Lockheart *Clyde The Hedgehog *Rotto *Light Waddle Dee *Sorio *Mr.M *The Man *Mr.W *Hells Angel Gwen *Purple Duncan *Zombie Sub-Zero *Dark Frank *Blue Mary Dragonball Universe *Trunks *Piccolo Lion King Universe *Simba *Timon and Pumbaa *Scar *Rafiki Newgrounds Universe *MGA Snake *Tom Fulp *Pico *Piconjo *Alien Hominid *Alloy Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian *Wile E Coyote *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Elmer Fudd Halo Universe *Master Chief Toy Story Universe *Buzz Lightyear The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Ernie the Chicken *Bertram Griffin Fairly OddParents Universe *Timmy Turner Ren and Stimpy Universe *Stimpy My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Universe *Bloo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Raphael *Michelangelo *Leonardo *Donatello *Shredder *Splinter Rocko's Modern Life Universe *Rocko Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Venom *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Wolverine *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *The Thing *The Abomination *Ghost Rider *Cyclops *Magneto *Thor *Daredevil *Black Panther *Hawkeye *Ultron *Dr. Doom *Storm DC Comics Universe *Superman *Lex Luthor *Batman *Robin *The Joker *Wonder Woman *Catwoman *Green Lantern *Deathstroke *The Flash *Aquaman *Captain Marvel *Darkseid *Bane *Doomsday *Brainiac *Mr. Freeze *Game Boy *Orion *Power Girl Tom and Jerry Universe *Jerry *Tom Captain Underpants Universe *Captain Underpants *George and Harold The Mighty B Universe *Bessie Higgenbottom Back at the Barnyard Universe *Otis Tak and the Power of Juju Universe *Tak Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Optimus Primal *Jazz *Ironhide *Starscream *Megatron *Fallen *Soundwave *Blackout Viva Pinata Universe *Hudson Horstachio *Les Galagoogoo *Fergy Fudgehog *Paulie Preztail *Franklin Fizzlybear Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Count Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *The Apprentice *Padme *Darth Maul *General Grievious Homestar Runner Universe *Strong Bad *Homestar Runner *King of Town *Stinkoman Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Princess Fiona El Tigre Universe *El Tigre *Frieda *White Pantera *Puma Loco Inuyasha Universe *Inuyasha Youtube Poop Universe *Mama Luigi *Tyranosuarus Alan Skunk Fu! Universe *Skunk *Rabbit *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Baboon *Panda Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Master Crane *Master Monkey *Master Viper *Master Tigeress *Master Mantis Code Lyoko Universe *Frank Boehm *Anthony Grieco *Jerry Kates *Laura Chapman *Nick Boehm *King Miraz *David *Michael Garneau *Mike Boehm *Metroid Prime *Blackheart *Miss Tomich *Jovi *Serviper *Wraith *Arceus [Code Lyoko] Tekken Universe *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Devil Jin *Ling Xiaoyu *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *Lili *Dragunov *Yoshimitsu *Zafina Rumble Roses Universe *Reiko Hinomoto *Dixie Clemets *Evil Rose *Anasthesia *Dr Anasthesia *Lady X Subsistence Mechwarrior Universe *Kodiak *Atlas *Warhawk *Storm Crow * Mad Dog *Timber Wolf *Stone Rhino *Shadow Cat *Vulture Terminator Universe *The Terminator *T-X Gargoyles Universe *Goliath *Demona *Macbeth *Coldstone *Thailog Pirates of the Carribean Universe *Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *James Norrington Johnny Test Universe *Johnny X Devil May Cry Universe *Dante *Nero Final Fantasy Universe *Sephiroth *Cecil *Rydia Starcraft Universe *Zeratul *Jim Ranyor *Tassy *Kerrigan *Nova Terra *Samir Duran Warcraft Universe *Jaina *Lich King Arthas *Kel'Thuzad *Archimonde *Graithos *Varmarthas Soul Calibur Universe *Sophita Dead or Alive Universe *Tina Armstrong Mace The Dark Age Universe *Executioner *Lord Deimos *Takahashi *Ichiro *Dregan *Ragnar *Xiao Long *Mordos Kull *Grendal *Hellknight *Gar *Ali Rashid Street Fighter Universe *Ryu *Ken *Akuma *Guile *Chun-Li *Cammy *Terry *Balros Harry Potter Universe *Harry Potter Xenosaga Universe *KOS-MOS Kim Possible Universe *Kim Possible *Shego Confirmed characters These characters have been confirmed on the SSF2 Dojo. *Ike *NES mario *Roy *Sephiroth Category:Expansion characters